


Беспокойство

by Ksencha



Series: Перевод серии циклов автора AngelynMoon [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Friendship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: У Эндрю Андерхилла есть проблемы. Во всем виноват Алек.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Andrew Underhill, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Перевод серии циклов автора AngelynMoon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983508
Kudos: 2





	Беспокойство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Concern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998317) by [AngelynMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon). 



Андерхилл смотрел с потрясенным благоговением, он и Алек наблюдали, как демоны, вызванные Сумеречными охотниками, повернулись к своим призывателям.

— Что происходит? — Спросил Андерхилл, когда один из демонов открыл пасть, чтобы убить Сумеречного охотника, которого он прижал.

— Не надо! — Крикнул Алек, и Андерхилл удивился, что демон остановился.

Довольно скоро Сумеречные охотники были выведены из строя демоническим ядом, и Андерхилл пошел, чтобы защитить их, широко обходя демонов, которые энергично прыгали к Алеку, следя за ними на всякий случай, если демоны повернутся к Алеку.

— Клянусь ангелом. — Пробормотал Андерхилл, повернувшись к Алеку и увидев, что тот почесывает одного демона под подбородком.

— Какой хороший мальчик, кто такой хороший мальчик? — Проворковал Алек, замолчал с широко раскрытыми глазами и поймал взгляд Андерхилла.

Андерхилл не знал, что делать, что говорить, но демоны защищали и помогали им, поэтому он мысленно пожал плечами и погладил одного из ближайших демонов по голове, вытянув руку как можно дальше от своего тела, и сказал: «Хороший демон, такой хороший мальчик», пытаясь соответствовать тону Алека.

Демон зарычал на него, и Андерхилл быстро отдернул руку.

— Что же нам теперь делать? — Спросил Андерхилл, — Ты не можешь оставить их себе! — Крикнул он, когда Алек заколебался.

— А почему бы и нет? Они хорошие мальчики. — Сказал Алек, почесывая одного демона за ухом.

Андерхилл в ужасе смотрел, как демон зажмурился, и его задняя нога начала подпрыгивать, что должно было быть демонстрацией удовольствия демона.

— Это демоны, Алек! — Закричал Андерхилл, он должен был быть голосом разума, даже если демон выглядел довольно мило, почти как самая уродливая собака в мире.- Фу!

Алек вздохнул: «Хорошо, хорошо. Пошли, ребята, пора домой».

Демоны заскулили, когда Алек вытащил свой клинок Серафима, но никто не сопротивлялся, и Алек одарил каждого из демонов личным вниманием, похвалой и любовью, прежде чем отправить их обратно в адские царства, на что Андерхилл смотрел с приглушенным благоговением и ужасом.

— Так… Как долго демоны защищали тебя? — начал Андерхилл, когда они разбудили остальных нефелимов, чтобы те шли обратно в Институт, накладывая на каждого руны, прежде чем продолжить.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что они защищали именно меня? — Возразил Алек.

— Может, я и встречаюсь с колдуном, но Лоренцо — не сын принца Ада. — Заметил Андерхилл.

— Ты думаешь, Магнус заставляет их защищать меня? — Спросил Алек.

Андерхилл нахмурился: «Возможно, они боятся его после того, как он был правителем Эдома».

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Алек, — Некоторые из них не Эдомские демоны.

— Ладно, мне нужно знать, как часто демоны помогают тебе вместо того, чтобы нападать на тебя.

— Хм… — Алек сделал паузу, чтобы подумать, — Большинство более сильных демонов помогут или убедятся, что они больше не нападают на меня, прежде чем они вроде как убьют себя на моем оружии, меньшие все еще пытаются убить меня большую часть времени. — Алек пожал плечами.

— Хорошо… — Андерхилл попытался, но, честно говоря, что можно было сказать, — Что нам теперь делать?

— Почему мы должны что-то с этим делать? — спросил Алек, когда они подошли к Институту.

Андерхилл повернулся и недоверчиво уставился на Алека.

— Алек, это демоны!

— Ладно, ладно, — пробормотал Алек, — Мы разберемся.

Алек повел Сумеречных охотников прочь по своим комнатам, и Андерхилл некоторое время смотрел ему вслед, прежде чем вытащить телефон, прокрутить вниз до номера Лоренцо и нажать «Вызов».

— Говорит Верховный чародей Бруклина, чего желает твое сердце? — Ответил Лоренцо.

— Твой отец — низший демон, верно? — Спросил Андерхилл.

Последовала пауза, прежде чем Лоренцо ответил:"Да, это имеет какие-то причины?».

— Нет причин, так что гипотетически мне не придется беспокоиться об армии демонов, которые выполняют твои приказы, верно?

— Гипотетически, нет, ты никогда не встретишься с моим отцом. — Смущенно сказал Лоренцо.

— Отлично, это замечательно. — Андерхилл вздохнул с облегчением.

— Я чувствую, что должен спросить о более подробных деталях. Похоже, меня это должно беспокоить, — сказал Лоренцо.

— Нет, здесь ничего не касается. — Пробормотал Андерхилл.

— Андерхилл! — Крикнул Алек.

— Мне пора, позвоню позже. Пока! — Сказал Андерхилл и повесил трубку, прежде чем подойти к Алеку, который поднял бровь.

— Лоренцо любит, когда я звоню, когда патрулирование заканчивается. — Андерхилл пожал плечами и усмехнулся, когда Алек одними губами произнес: «Лоренцо, как всегда».

Они отправились в библиотеку, чтобы исследовать феномен, который испытывал Алек, но в конечном счете не нашли ничего полезного и перешли к написанию своих отчетов, сначала сделав правдивый отчет о том, как прошла миссия, а затем, посмеявшись некоторое время над тем, как смешно это звучало, не говоря уже о безумии, переписали свои отчеты, чтобы быть более правдоподобными и разумными.


End file.
